Why did I Fall in love With You
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Apakah Hitsugaya lebih memilih balas dendam keluarganya daripada cintanya? HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi dengan Shicchi disini

Fic Multichapter Shicchi yang kedua

Maaf kalo jeleg…

Yosh! Kita mulai….

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Why did I fall in Love with You © Tohoshinki

Fic ini © Kurosaki Shicchi

WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU

Chapter 1

Our First Sigh

Hitsugaya memasuki ruangan di kantor itu. Tampak seorang wanita yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Senyum indah terkembang di bibirnya. Hitsugaya sudah bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi. Kemudian perempuan itu memberikan sebuah map yang berisikan ijazah dan lain-lainnya milik Hitsugaya

"Selamat, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Anda diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini sebagai manejer marketing. Dan anda akan bekerja di sini mulai besok. Selata datang di Sireitei Advertising " kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato" hanya itu yang dia ucapkan dan sedikit senyuman

"Ini adalah ruangan kerjamu" kata pemilik perusahaan itu, Ichigo Kurosaki

"Arigato. Senang bisa bergabung di perusahaan ini" kata Hitsugaya lagi. Setelah memperkenalkan Hitsugaya dengan ruangan kerjanya yang baru, Pemilik perusahaan itu pergi. Senyum liciknya mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya pertarungan di mulai" katanya. Ingatan Hitsugaya mulai dating tentang kejadian 'ITU'. Ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya, ibunya yang main cinta dengan orang lain, kehancuran keluarganya, dan lainnya.

"Otou-sama. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Pada saat 10 tahun kematianmu, disitu juga Seireitei Advertising akan hancur" katanya sambil menggumpal tanngannya erat-erat.

Flashback 9 tahun yang lalu

Hitsugaya yang masih berumur 10 tahun berlari menuju rumah megah dan besar itu. Dia merasa aneh. Karena orang di sekitar rumahnya mengenakan baju hitam. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada ambulans yang datang kemari?

"Okaa-sama. Ada apa dengan semua ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Dia hanya melihat ibunya yang berurai air mata. Ibunya kemudian memeluk anak semata wayangnya. Mendekapnya dalam-dalam.

"Toushiro. Otou-sama sudah meninggalkan kita selamanya" kata ibunya dengan isakan tangis yang pilu.

"Na-nani? O-Otou-sama?" kata Toushiro kaget kemudian melepas pelukan ibunya dan berlari ke arah peti mati ayahnya.

"Otou-sama…"katanya sambil mengguncang badan ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Otou-sama.. Okinasai… Otou-sama!!!" kata Toushiro menjerit histeris. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dengan segera mata Emerald itu mengeluarkan kristal beninggnya. Ibunya yang dari tadi diam membeku di belakang Toushiro kini mendekap anaknya lagi. Seraya memberikan semangat untuk merelakan kepergian ayah yang sangat dia bangga-banggakan.

Hitsugaya Kensei. Ayah dari Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia sering di juluki oleh oranng sekitar si jenius yang sukses. Karena pada saat 17 tahun dia sudah mencapai sarjana. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit di peroleh seorang manusia. Saat berumur 30 tahun dia sudah berhasil membuat perusahaan sendiridan berhasil memegang perusahaan kelas kakap. Semua orang bangga padanya termasuk anaknya yang berumur 5 tahun. Hitsigaya Toushiro. Dan kejeniusan Kensei menurun ke anak semata wayanngnya.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Hitsugaya Kensei terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal dunia. Seireitei Advertising telah mencuri hampir setengah dari Klein nya yang kelas kakap. Mendadak, perusahaan mereka jatuh bangkrut. Istrinya, Hitsugaya Lisa juga akhirnya mencari kehangatan dari orang lain hingga Toushiro terlantar. Kematian ayahnya hanya meninggalkan satu pesan.

"Bersainglah secara sehat, anakku"

End of flashback

Hitsugaya mulai mengemudikan mobil laborgini nya. Badannya bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang slow.

**Douhite kimi o suki ni natte shimatta ndarou**

**Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto**

**Koko ni iru to omotteta no ni**

**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi **

**Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarera kattandarou**

**Mainichi maiban suateku omoi afuredasu kotoba**

**Wakateta no ni mou todokanai**

Hitsugaya tetap berdendang hingga sampai seseorang berteriak di luar sana.

"ADA MALING…!!!" teriak seorang wanita yang merasa tasnya di rampas paksa oleh pencuri. Hitsugaya langsung keluar mobil dan melihat pencuri itu kabur, Hitsugaya melihat sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah bola sepak. Tanpa pikir panjang Hitsugaya menendang bola itu sekuat tenaganya dan berhasil mengenai kepala bagian belakang pencuri itu.

"Arigatou" kata wanita itu tersenyum. Kecemasannya sudah hilang. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum

"Ini milikmu nona?" Tanya Hitsugaya seraya mengembalikan tas itu kepada wanita itu. Dengan wajah yang merona wanita itu mengambil tasnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" kata Hitsugaya mengulurka tangannya. Wanita itu menjabat tangan Hitsugaya.

"Momo Hinamori" katanya tersipu malu.

"Nama yang indah" kata Toushiro memuji. Yang dipuji hanya tersipu malu.

"Ternyata.. dalam satu hari aku sudah menemukan dua calon buronanku" katanya dalam hati.

-To Be Continued-

Review Please….


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the chapter…

"Ternyata.. dalam satu hari aku sudah menemukan dua calon buronanku," katanya dalam hati.

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Boy**

Hitsugaya sedang mengetik laporan keuangan bulan ini di ruangannya. Pikirannya melayang. Masih mengingat wanita bermata hazel itu. Dia bahkan masih mengingat wajah gadis itu tiap incinya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya tentang gadis itu?

"Haah, jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada gadis innocent itu. Tujuanku kemari bukan untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi menghancurkan keluarga yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku." katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai mengetik lagi hingga suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya

"Ichi-nii, konnichi wa," kata suara yang berasal dari luar itu. Wajah cerianya tak pernah hilang. Lalu, pemilik perusahaan berambut orange itu mendekati wanita imud itu

"Momo, bukannya hari ini kamu ada les piano? Kok malah kemari? " Tanya Ichigo pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil

"Rangiku-senpai hari ini sedang sakit. Jadi lesnya ditunda beberapa hari," jelasnya di iringi anggukan Ichigo. Pembicaraan mereka terputus saat pegawai marketing itu memberikan laporan yang baru saja dia ketik

"Ah, terima kasih Toushiro, kenalkan. Dia adikku satu-satunya. Momo," kata Ichigo memperkenalkan Momo.

"Ah, KAU?" sapa Momo kaget begitu juga dengan Toushiro. Kemudian Momo menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah ketemu diluan ya?" ucap Ichigo di iringi anggukan dari mereka berdua.

"Huh, kenapa dia ada disini?" kata Momo sambil menggembungkan pipinya selama Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum sexy.

"Dia ini manager marketing di perusahan kita, Momo." Kata Ichgo. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

"Huh," kata Momo akhirnya menyerah.

"Hmm, Ichigo-sama. Aku mau makan siang dengan Momo-chan apa boleh?" Tanya Hitsugaya berhasil membuat Momo kaget.

"Haha, tentu." Kata Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua berada di café dekat kantor Hitsugaya.

"Apa maumu, Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya Momo penuh selidik. Hitsugaya hanya tertawa.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Bukankah aku sudah menolongmu saat kau kemalingan? Kenapa kau jadi sinis padaku?" kata Hitsugaya santai.

"Aku tak percaya pada laki-laki sepenuhnya, tau. Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku. Bukan berarti aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau kan?" kata Momo.

"Tenanglah, nona Momo. Aku hanya minta kita makan siang bersama saja, kok." Kata Hitsugaya menyeruput milkshake nya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Momo menyerah.

Momo berjalan menuju rumahnya sendirian. Tampak sunyi di sekitar rumahnya karena cuaca yang dingin. Teringat baru dua hari yang lalu baru dimulainya musim dingin.

Tibalah dia di depan rumahnya. Tak ada orang di rumahnya karena rumah itu hanya berpenghunikan dua orang. Ichigo dan dia. Ichigo terkadang pergi ke luar negri beberapa minggu untuk melanjutkan bisnis. Orangtua mereka telah meninggal.

Ckrek, ckrek.

Momo berusaha memutar kuncinya yang macet. Namun beberapa detik kemudian seseorang menarik tangannya dan menggiringnya ke samping rumahnya yang gelap.

"HUUA-mpfh," orang itu menutup mulut momo. Nafas orang itu hangat di leher Momo.

"Ini aku, Momo." Kata orang itu berbicara. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Momo melepaskan tangan Toushiro paksa.

"Mau apa kau, hah?" kata Momo kaget. Namun Hitsugaya hanya menyandarkan Momo di dinding samping rumahnya.

"Hei.., aku rasa baru dua jam kita berpisah tadi," kata Hitsugaya menatap wajah Momo yang blushing.

"A-apa maumu?" kata Momo mencoba melihat ke arah lain. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum licik kemudian dia memegang dagu kecil Momo agar dia mengarah ke dia.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Hitsugaya tersenyum. Momo kaget lalu semburat merah di pipinya seperti apel merahnya.

"Huh, tapi aku tidak," kata Momo

"Kau yakin?" kata Hitsugaya mengendus-endus di bahu Momo. Merasakan aroma peach dari farfumnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku." Kata Momo meronta. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengelus pipi Momo. Akibatnya, wanita bermata hazel itu terdiam.

"Kau cantik sekali ya, Momo." Kata Hitsugaya yang kini melingkarkan tangAnnya di pinggang Momo lalu mendekatkan badannya ke arah badan Momo.

"Ke-kenapa.. aku tidak bisa bergerak? Apa aku juga menyukai dia?" kata Momo dalam hati. Dia hanya diam hingga saat Hitsugaya mendaratkan bibirnya ke arah leher Hinamori.

"Mmmhhh," kata Momo mendesah. Namun tak lama kemudian dia melepasnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku bukan mainanmu," kata Momo lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Hitsugaya masih mematung di samping rumahnya.

"Belum sekarang, Momo. Nanti setelah kau ku buat mabuk kepayang terhadapku." Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**Next Day **

Hinamori berjalan menuju ruang makannya. Dan ternyata ada orang yang berhasil membuat dia kaget.

"KAU?" kata Momo lagi. merasa kalau dunia dia sekarang di penuhi dengan orang berambut putih itu.

"Kaget melihatku?" kata Hitsugaya yang duduk di sofanya. Momo hanya menatap Ichigo seolah minta penjelasan.

"Ara, Momo-chan. Kakak mau pergi ke Eropa selama dua minggu. Mungkin sebulan. Jadi kakak mau yang menjagamu itu Hitsugaya." Kata Ichigo berhasil membuat Momo kaget.

"Tapi, Onii-chan. Aku bisa menjaga diri," kata Momo sambil death glare ke arah Hitsugaya yang tersenyum.

"Kakak tidak bisa meninggalkanmu tanpa ada yang jaga," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan tangnnya ke bahu Momo. Momo hanya menunduk.

"Mengertilah, Momo. Hitsugaya akan menjagamu." Kata Ichigo di iringi anggukan Momo.

"Saa, kakak berangkat dulu ya," kata Ichigo mengecup kening Momo. Lalu berangkat dengan mobil Lamborghini nya.

"Hati-hati, Onii-chan." Kata Momo melambai. Tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya mendekati Momo lalu merangkulnya.

"Kita hanya berdua sekarang," kata Hitsugaya denga evil grin -nya. Momo hanya masuk ke dalam rumah lalu duduk di sofa.

"Momo," panggil Hitsugaya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hmm," balas Momo singkat. Dia tak peduli sekalipun Hitsugaya memanggilnya beribu-ribu kali.

"Momo, kau dengar aku tidak?" kata Hitsugaya jengkel. Kemudian Momo merasakan hembusan nafas di belakang lehernya. Hitsugaya yang meletakkan dagunya ke leher Momo.

"Hmfph.." Momo mencoba cuek. Namun dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terbuai dalam godaan Hitsugaya.

"Momo… you're so beautiful," kata Hitsugya mengelus pipinya ke pipi Momo.

"Hentikan rayuan bodohmu, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Momo pelan namun ada rasa marah dalam kata-katanya.

"He? Baiklah. Aku akan langsung ke best part," kata Hitsugaya. Sejenak Momo mengerutkan keningnya lalu berbalik arah menghadap Hitsugaya.

"Best part ap-"

CUUUP

Hitsugaya mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Momo. Mata Momo terbelalak. Kaget. Momo mau melepas ciumannya tapi Hitsugaya menciumnya lembut. Momo jadi kaku di tempat.

Kaget…, tapi kenapa dia membalas ciuman Hitsugaya?

Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawah Momo. Desahan Momo mengisi ruangan itu. Hitsugaya mulai mengangkat paha Momo ke pinggangnya. Momo, menyadari keseriusan Hitsugaya langsung melepaskan diri.

"Hey, kenapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya kecewa.

"Aku bukan mainanmu, sekarang pergi!" kata Momo sambil mendorong Hitsugaya ke sofa.

"Kenapa? Aku merasa kau menikmatinya," kata Toushiro. Momo blushing namun langsung melihat ke arah lain.

"Huh! Kau memang manusia yang sangat menyebalkan!" kata Momo sambil menyiapkan sarapan paginya. Dia berdiri di depan meja makan menyiapkan teh sampai Toushiro memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik," kata Toushiro. Momo langsung meronta dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Toushiro.

"Aku akan menghubungi Onii-chan," kata Momo. Toushiro hanya tersenyum angkuh.

"Katakan saja, palingan sekarang dia sudah di perjalanan," kata Toushiro. Momo langsung mengubah ekspressi wajahnya, dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Tch… gadis itu… aku pikir dia sudah masuk ke dalam jebakanku," katanya sambil membuat sarapan paginya. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan hand phone nya bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Kau lama sekali," kata lelaki di sebrang sana.

"Tenanglah, aku sdang dalam tahap pendekatan nih…" kata Hitsugaya.

"bagus, jangan sampai kau mengkhianati kepercayaan kami," katanya.

"Pasti…" kata Hitsugaya. Tak lama kemudian, sambungan terputus.

"Aku akan secepatnya menghancurkan perusahaan kalian ini…" gumamnya pelan.

*****TBC****

Reipyu plissss ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is updateeeeeeeee

Review review review yah….

-Kitty eyes-

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

"Bagus, jangan sampai kau mengkhianati kepercayaan kami," katanya.

"Pasti…" kata Hitsugaya. Tak lama kemudian, sambungan terputus.

"Aku akan secepatnya menghancurkan perusahaan kalian ini…" gumamnya pelan.

**WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Chapter 3**

**Did I love him? **

Hinamori memasuki ruangannya, merebahkan badannya ke kasur yang empuk sambil membayangkan hal yang baru saja dia alamai. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari hal itu. Seolah-olah hal itu terjadi dengan sendirinya.

"Toushiro-kun… menciumku…" katanya sambil memegang bibirnya. Dirasakannya bibirnya yang bergetar hebat. Dia meraih bantal dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…. Dia merebut ciuman pertamaku…" katanya.

Piiiip

Dia melihat hand phone miliknya bergetar di atas meja. Kuchiki Rukia. Dia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kuchiki-chan," katanya.

"Momo-chan, aku sudah di depan rumahmu, kamu jadi ikut pergi kan?" tanya Rukia dari sana.

"Ahh… baik. Aku segera kesana." Katanya. Dia menuruni tangga rumahnya kemudian membukakan pintu rumahnya. Sudah ada Rukia dan yang lain disitu.

"Ah, Nemu-chan, Rangiku-san," katanya Hinamori.

"Tebak siapa yang kami bawa kemari…" kata Rukia. Hinamori melongo kemudian melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang tegap berjalan kea rah Momo.

"I..Isai-kun…" kata Hinamori Blushing. Dia Hisagi Shuuhei. Orang yang diam-diam dia sukai. Namun, dia mengira kalau Hisagi hanya menganggap dia sebagai adiknya.

"Momo-chan," kata Hisagi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Isai…kun… selamat datang. Ayo semuanya masuk ke rumahku," kata Hinamori blushing sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Hitsugaya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung menuju ruang tengah. Kaget. Dia langsung meraih tangan HInamori.

"Hey, apa kau sedang mengadakan pesta?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori langsung melepas tangannya.

"Jangan kasar terhadap wanita, Toushiro. Tidak. Mereka kemari hanya berkunjung. Memangnya tak boleh?" tanya Hinamori tajam. Hitsugaya menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian tersenyum angkuh.

"Baiklah, aku harap ada wanita yang bisa menarik perhatianku," katanya sambil menuju ke ruang tengah. Hinamori langsung pergi menuju dapur.

"Huuuh, seenaknya saja dia berkata seperti itu," kata Hinamori.

"Minna, maaf menunggu lama. Minumannya sudah jadi," kata Momo. Sesaat dia tersentak melihatnya merangkul temannya. Rukia Kuchiki. Hinamori hanya menunduk sambil menyuguhkan minuman kearah temannya.

"Momo-chan, kau tak bilang kamu punya teman yang keren," kata Rukia sambi mengangkat gelas minumannya.

"Ahahaha, aku tak sempat mengenalkannya kepada kalian," kata Hinamori memaksakan senyumannya.

"Ya, karena dia terlalu sibuk," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengelus pipi Rukia. Bisa terlihat jelas kalau Hitsugaya mencoba membuatnya cemburu. Kini Rukia sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah, Toushiro. Kau terlalu nakal ya," kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya memukul dada kekar Hitsugaya.

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kau itu wanita yang manis, dan aku yakin kalau kau gadis yang cocok buatku," kata Hitsugaya. Momo sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Hitsugaya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Momo?" tanya Hisagi yang langsung duduk di sampingnya. Hinamori kaget langsung tertawa gugup.

"Tidak..apa-apa, Isai-kun…" katanya terbata-bata.

"Kau kelihatannya kurang sehat," kata Hisagi sambil menempelkan tangannya di kening Momo.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," kata Hinamori. Dilain pihak, Hitsugaya berjalan ke arah Hinamori meninggalkan Rukia. Sementara Rukia langsung bingung dengan sikap Toushiro.

"Ya, mungkin dia kurang sehat." Kata Hitsugaya sambil duduk di tengah-tengah antara Hisagi dan Momo.

"Mungkin kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan senyuman yang begitu oh! So sexy. Namun Hinamori tak bergeming sedikitpun. Matanya mengarah ke Hisagi yang jengkel dengan tingkah Toushiro.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kau duduk dengan Rukia atau dengan Nemu?" tanya Hinamori yang pindah tempat di samping Hisagi. Hitsugaya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya disamping Rukia.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Rukia…" kata Toushiro. Rukia hanya tersipu malu melihat kelakuan Toushiro.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Rukia.

"Ne, Hinamori. Apakah kau ada waktu besok?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ummm…aku rasa aku tidak punya aktivitas apa-apa besok. Kenapa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Mau jalan denganku?" tanya Hisagi. Wajah Momo kini berubah menjadi tomat matang. Kemudian dengan perlahan tapi pasti dia mengangguk. Hisagi hanya tersenyum ditempat kemudian mencium pipi Hinamori.

"Kyaaaaa apakah ini benar-benar nyata?" katanya membatin.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu besok. Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu. Ada pekerjaan lain yang harus aku kerjakan," kata Hisagi.

"Ne, Toushiro. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Rukia mengikuti Hisagi dan Nemu juga Rangiku.

"Bagus, semuanya sudah pulang. Sekarang kita bisa berdua lagi," kata Hitsugaya merangkul tangan Hinamori. Namun dengan cepat tangannya menepis rangkulan itu dan berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Toushiro.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi, hah? Berdua dengan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Hinamori kesal sambil melipat tangannya. Hitsugaya langsung menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi tak terima? Kau cemburu?" tanya Hitsugaya yang langsung mengenai jack pot nya. Hinamori hanya memalingkan pandangannya dengan wajah blushingnya.

"Kuchiki-san tak mungkin menyukaimu, karena cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadari kalau kau itu hanya akan memainkan hatinya," kata Hinamori pergi. Namun tangan Hitsugaya telah lebih dulu menggapai pergelangan tangannya.

"Kamu tenang saja…" kata Hitsugaya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan itu hingga pemiliknya memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan wanita itu. Karena hanya kau yang dapat menggoda jiwaku," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengelus leher Hinamori.

"Menjauh dariku!" kata Hinamori sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Belum bisa juga ya…" gumam Hitsugaya.

Hinamori dikamarnya, hanya memeluk boneka kelinci ukuran besar yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 5 dari Ichigo. Dia hanya bergumam tak jelas, mengingat apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Toushiro.

"Hanya aku? Untuk orang setampan dia…" gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian matanya terbelalak. Tampan? Sejak kapan aku mengakui ketampanannya? Baiklah. Aku mengakui kalau dia itu tampan, namun belum cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kelakuannya setampan wajahnya.

"Ichi-nii… kapan pulang ya? aku merindukannya…" gumamnya lagi sambil memeluk foto kakak laki-laki satu-satunya. Hingga waktu terus bergulir membuatnya tertidur pulas.

"Hey, kau lupa mengunci pintu…." Panggil Hitsugaya sambil masuk ke kamar Hinamori. Namun matanya langsung berubah menjadi sayu. Seolah-olah kedamaian merasuk kedalam urat nadinya.

"Oyasumi…" katanya sambil memperbaiki posisi selimutnya yang berantakan. Dia letakkan kembali foto Ichigo yang terletak di samping bantal Hinamori ke atas meja. Setelah dia rasa cukup pas, dia keluar dari kamar itu.

Next day….

"Ohayou, Hinamori…" sapa Hitsugaya yang duduk di sofa dengan cappuccino late miliknya yang masih panas. Hinamori hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat wajah Hitsugaya. Kelihatannya dia sangat sibuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mendekati Hinamori.

"Tidak. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum terlambat," kata Hinamori.

"Naik motorku saja, aku juga mau langsung pergi kerja. Mumpung lagi satu arah." Kata Hitsugaya sambil berlalu dari Hinamori. Disisi lain, Hinamori hanya melongo melihat perubahan drastis dari Hitsugaya yang semalam itu seperti orang pervert sekarang mendadak dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori sambil melihat ke mata emerald yang memancarkan kekosongan.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan Helm berdesain naga biru. Hinamori masih belum bergeming dari posisinya hingga akhirnya Hitsugaya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa diam disitu? Kau mau benar-benar telat ya?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung naik di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Jangan kencang-kencang bawanya ya…" kata Hinamori memeluk ujung jaket Toushiro. Didepannya, Toushiro hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengannnya? Kenapa dia jadi dingin begini ya? apakah ada yang salah? Daritadi aku tidak melihat tingkah lakunya yang konyol." Gumam Hinamori sambil memperhatikan Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"Sudah sampai," kata Histugaya membuyarkan lamunan Hinamori tentang perubahan Hitsugaya.

"Eh, sudah sampai ya…" katanya lalu turun dari motor Hitsugaya. Di depan pagar, sudah ada Rukia, Nemu dan Rangiku yang menunggu kedatangannya. Hitsugaya melihat Rukia yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya HInamori saat melihat ekspresi Hitsugaya yang datar itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia meninggalkan sekolah itu.

"Ne, ne, Hinamori-san… HItsugaya-kun sejak kapan tinggal satu rumah denganmu?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Sejak kemarin. Dan aku ingin memperingatkanmu, Rukia-chan. Dia bukanlah orang yang sepertinya kau lihat baik. Dia itu mesum. Dia selalu menggodaku setiap kali aku senggang dirumah," jelas Hinamori.

"Dasar Momo-chan, mana mungkin dia dengan tampang dingin begitu berkelakuan mesum?" kilah Rangiku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau cemburu ya…" kata Nemu. Hinamori menunduk kesal.

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepadanya. Jadi, aku hanya ingin melindungi Rukia agar tidak termakan rayuan Toushiro." Kata Hinamori tegas.

"Aku… menyukai Toushiro… Hinamori. Tolong dekatkan aku dengan dia," kata Rukia sambil memilin ujung roknya sambil memasang wajah blushing.

DEG DEG DEG

Kenapa…. Dadaku terasa sesak….

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Rangiku kaget saat mendengar pernyataan cinta yang mendadak itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil merona.

"Iya, saat dia mengelus lembut pipiku kemarin, saat dia tersenyum… ahhh…. Aku merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang aku cari selama ini," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, Hinamori… apa kau bersedia membantu Rukia-chan?" tanya Nemu. Hinamori terdiam. Dia cemburu? Kenapa harus cemburu? Bukankah dia membenci Hitsugaya? Bukankah kalau Hitsugaya mendapatkan pacar dia tidak bakalan di ganggu lagi? bukankah itu hal yang bagus buat dia? Tapi kenapa kali ini dia tidak rela?

"Hinamori-chan…." Panggil Nemu lagi.

"I…iya, aku bersedia… tentu saja aku akan menolong Rukia," kata Hinamori memaksakan senyumnya.

Hitsugaya-kun…. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Rukia…

"Honto ka? Arigato Momo-chan…" kata Rukia sambil memeluk Momo. Tanpa dia ketahui kalau secara tak sengaja ada hati yang terluka.

Istirahat….

Seperti biasanya, Hinamori berkumpul dengan temannya di atap sekolah dengan bekal masing-masing. Namun mereka yang ada disana tau kalau ada sesuatu yang menyerang hati gadis kecil yang sedang mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Momo-chan?" tanya Rangiku melihat tingkah Hinamori berubah. Namun orang yang bertanya itu hanya dia jawab dengan bahasa isyarat dengan cara menggeleng.

"Aku hanya kangen Ichi-nii…" katanya. Baiklah, walaupun sebagian yang dia katakan itu benar, namun 70% dia memikirkan kata-kata Rukia tadi.

"Apakah aku mencintai Hitsugaya-kun?" gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan kalau hand phonenya bergetar. Dia meraihnya kemudian melihat layarnya.

"Halo Hitsugaya-kun…" katanya membuka pembicaraan. Sejenak semua orang disitu diam sambil mendekatkan telinga masing-masing ke hp Momo.

"Si tampan…." Kata Rangiku.

"Hey cutie, mau makan siang denganku?" tanya Hitsugaya dari sebrang sana.

"HAH?" kata mereka yang mendengar serentak. Terutama Rukia. Hinamori hanya terdiam sambil melongo melihat kata-kata Hitsugaya barusan. Namun di hati kecilnya merasa senang kalau Hitsugaya ternyata masih memikirkannya.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-kun… aku sedang makan siang dengan temanku. Jadi tidak bisa ikut denganmu" kata Momo.

"Ah, aku mengajak Rukia kok… aku tidak tau nomor telfonnya jadi aku menelfonmu untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama," kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku mau aku mau…" kata Rukia semangat. Hinamori, dalam hati hanya memendam kesal yang amat dalam ke Hitsugaya.

Kau membuatku marah Hitsugaya-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Hinamori kini tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan Rangiku, dan Rukia sampai saat itu juga Hitsugaya telah menunggu di depan sekolahnya dengan motornya.

"Hitsugaya-kun… pasti sedang menungguku…" kata Rukia sambil memegang ujung jacket Rangiku. Kali ini, Hinamori hanya cuek. Tidak ingin hal seperti tadi terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Yah… palingan dia mau ngajak Rukia-chan makan atau kencan

Rukia sudah berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan. Hinamori mencoba cuek dengan cara memandangi ponselnya seolah-olah dia sedang sms-san dengan seseorang. Nemu sedang pergi dengan Ishida.

"Hinamori-chan…" panggil seseorang dari dalam sekolah.

"I…isai…kun…" sejenak raut wajahnya yang masam berubah menjadi senang. Kemudian dia berlari kecil menuju Hisagi.

"Kau sudah siap? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Hisagi. Hinamori hanya mengangguk malu.

"Mau kemana mereka?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Rukia yang ada di depannya.

"Mereka? Palingan kencan… kau tau kan kalau Hisagi dan Hinamori itu sedang PDKT, jadi biarkan saja mereka menikmati hari-hari mereka… ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau kemari untuk mengantarku pulang?" tanya Rukia. Hitsugaya hanya mengabaikan kata-kata Rukia.

"Maaf… sayang sekali Hinamori… kau harus menggantikan Ichigo sebentar saat meeting dengan Hueco Mundo advertising, karena kau adalah adik pemilik perusahaan Seireitei, jadi kau yang harus memimpin rapat," kata Hitsugaya menarik tangan Hinamori menuju motornya.

"Hi…hitsugaya-kun… aku masih kelas 3 SMU tau," kata Hinamori.

"Ya, ya, ya, nanti akan aku ajarkan bagaimana caranya," katanya sambil menyuruh Hinamori menaiki motornya. Setelah memasang helm, dia langsung menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Maaf Rukia… lain kali saja ya," katanya lalu pergi dengan Hinamori.

"I…iya," katanya setelah Hitsugaya pergi.

"Kau tau… terkadang aku berfikir kalau mereka berdua itu pacaran," kata Hisagi. Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin… mana ada orang pacaran seperti itu," kata Rukia sambil memaksakan tawanya.

"Entahalah, tapi apapun itu… aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Momo…" kata Hisagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rangiku dengan Rukia.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan mereka…" kata Rangiku.

"Tapi tetap saja… sepertinya aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar… sejak kapan Hinamori memimpin perusahaan? Dia kan masih kelas 3 SMU?" tanya Rangiku yang menyadari sesuatu.

"Sejak tadi," kata Hitsugaya. Kini mereka berdua ada disebuah café yang dekat dengan Karakura Plaza.

"Mou… kau membohongiku," kata Hinamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Minuman yang ada di depannya hanya dia mainkan dengan sedotan.

"Hey, minuman itu untuk diminum bukan diaduk-aduk seperti angin puyuh," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyeruput cappuccino latenya.

"Kau menggagalkan kencan pertamaku," kata Hinamori dengan wajah melas.

"Itulah tujuanku. Kau itu punyaku. Tak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dari aku," kata Hitsugaya

"Hey… kau tak bisa seenaknya berkata seperti itu! Aku bukan mainanmu dan kau tidak mungkin bisa memilikiku," katanya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Iya iya, sekarang belum. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya," katanya sambil tersenyum membuat Hinamori yang melihatnya hanya merengut blushing.

"Ne, ne… ceritakan aku tentang kehidupanmu Hitsugaya-kun," kata Hinamori innocent.

"Kehidupanku? Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Hitsugaya spontan.

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu..." kata Hinamori menunduk sambil blushing. Di depannya, Hitsugaya bimbang. Memilih antara mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau bersandiwara.

"Aku… hidup hanya sebatang kara, Tou-san meninggal ketika aku berumur 5 tahun, Kaa-san pergi meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain, aku hanya diasuh oleh kedua paman dan bibiku. Mereka berdua baru saja meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu," kata Hitsugaya singkat.

"Kenapa dengan paman dan bibimu Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Dibunuh," jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Mata Momo terbelalak.

"Mereka berdua dibunuh oleh seorang komplotan yang mengincarku. Untungnya mereka sekarang sudah dipenjara dan entah kapan bebasnya. Tapi aku tau jika mereka sudah bebas nanti, sebelum waktu itu terjadi…" Hitsugaya berhenti berbicara membuat lawan bicaranya penasaran.

"Sebelum waktu itu terjadi…" kata Hinamori meminta Hitsugaya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka berdua terkapar tak bernyawa di depan makam paman dan bibiku," kata Hitsugaya dengan mimic wajah yang serius.

"Ya ampun… kau cukup sadis," kata Momo yang melongo dengan ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Ya… tapi sebelum itu, ada seseorang yang harus aku hancurkan. Dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan kematian Tou-san dan menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dan dia… kini sedang dalam posisi pertahanan yang lemah," katanya serius.

"Siapa itu…" kata Momo.

"Entahlah… kau tak perlu tau sejauh itu," kata Hitsugaya kemudian tersenyum angkuh.

"Intinya… hari ini aku telah mengacaukan kencanmu…" kata Hitsugaya di iringi teriakan Momo.

"Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Kelihatannya masih bermain-main dengan anak perempuan itu," mendengar jawaban itu, orang yang bertanya itu hanya menggumam pelan. Sementara yang memberikan informasi tadi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi… kapan kita bisa melanjutkan rencana kita?" tanya orang yang satunya lagi sambil membidik bola billiard bernomor 8.

"Kalau sudah ada aba-aba dari Hitsugaya," kata orang yang duduk di samping orang yang cengirnya lebar.

"Cih… anak itu kelamaan!" ungkap orang yang sedang main billiard tadi.

"Tenanglah… itu masih bisa kita atasi, sekarang santai saja dulu," kata orang yang duduk tadi.

"Baiklah, jika mereka masih terlena dengan permainan bodohnya kita langsung bertindak," kata orang yang main billiard tadi. Orang yang nyengir tadi mengangguk.

*****TO BE CONTINUE*****

Wew…

Akhirnya siap juga ^o^ maaf minna kalau Shicchi agak hiatus di dunia per-fanfic-an –halah- habis sekarang sedang UN UN nyaaa –nangis darah-.

Yah, seperti permintaan readers yang tercinta, chapter kali ini Shicchi panjangin demi memuaskan pelanggan –kicked-.

Ne, ne, ne, review yawww :3

Klik tombol review di bawah iniiiiii


End file.
